Daughter of The Stars
by Athena Nightmare
Summary: The daughter of Sir Arthur arrives in Dreamland. She looks perfectly fine but as soon as she arrives, animals start dying by blood lost. While Fumu and Bun try to solve that mystery, Arthur tries to make his daughter forget about a certain someone. Will she become the daughter of the stars or the daughter of darkness?
1. YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER!

**I thought of doing a story about my precious Macky. Don't worry. I'm working on Golden BetaStar and Finding Your Destiny.**

"YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?!"

Fumu and Bun stared at Sir Arthur, their eyes wide. Arthur put a finger to his mouth to shush the two.

"Shush. Don't be so loud," said Arthur calmly. Fumu and Bun exchanged looks. Who would have expected that the GSA leader would have a kid?

"What's her name? What does she look like? What-" said Bun before Fumu put a hand over Bun's mouth. She sighed.

"Bun, you can't do that. Sir Arthur doesn't have to answer your questions," said Fumu sternly. She removed her hand from Bun's mouth. The Cappy boy shot an angry glance at his sister.

"I'll answer the first two questions. That's it. Understood?" asked Arthur. The siblings nodded. Arthur sighed and began.

"Her name is Mackenzie Star. She's a dark green puffball like me. She has blue hair like the midnight sky. Her feet are the color of fire. She has lavender eyes like me. She has wings that are really unique. Her left wing is an Angel wing while her right wing is a bat wing."

Bun and Fumu hung onto every single word that left Arthur's lips. Arthur stared at the children, waiting for a reaction. They did nothing.

"Is something wrong?" asked Arthur. Fumu and Bun shook their heads.

"Who is her mom?" asked Fumu. Arthur looked down at the ground. He kicked the ground a little. But he didn't answer Fumu's question.

"I'm sorry," said Fumu. Arthur shook his head.

"It's fine. Don't worry," said Arthur. Bun was about to say something but Arthur interrupted him.

"Mackenzie will be arriving tomorrow," said the dark green puffball. He started to walk away. Fumu nor Bun stopped him. They looked at each other.

"Hey sis, do you know why Sir Arthur was acting like that?" asked Bun. Fumu shrugged.

"Maybe he lost her mother in the war. He probably feels melancholy," replied Fumu.

"Melancholy?" said Bun, his voice filled with curiosity. Fumu looked in the direction that Arthur went.

"Melancholy is like sadness. He is sad for his own lost," said Fumu, her voice almost a whisper. She turned in a half circle so she faced the direction to Castle Dedede.

"Come. Mama must be wondering where we are," said the Cappy girl. She started to walk to the castle. Moments later, her brother followed her.

**I don't want people to flame because I'm using an OC. If you don't like OCs, then why are you reading my story? **

**Enjoy!**


	2. Welcome, Macky!

**LOL TOO MUCH FREE TIME! XD I give you guys this next chapter. **

Time flew by fast. It became tommorrow. Fumu, Bun and Kirby stayed together. They were waiting for Mackenzie's arrival. During the time they were waiting, they spent the time talking.

"Mackenzie already sounds weird," said Bun. Fumu frowned.

"That's very rude. You don't even know her. You should get to know her before you judge her," scolded Fumu. She lightly pushed Bun. The Cappy boy stared at his sister.

"Oh, I'M rude!" said Bun. Fumu rolled her eyes.

"POYO!" exclaimed Kirby. The siblings faced their friend. Kirby was on his feet, his arms crossed.

"Poyo yo! POYO POYO POY!" said Kirby. He pointed at Fumu and Bun and did a loud, "HMMP!" Fumu and Bun were obviously confused at what Kirby was trying to say. They guessed he wanted them to stop fighting.

"Kirby, is something wrong?" asked Fumu. Her voice made Kirby feel warm inside. Fumu was so much like a mother to Kirby. The pink puffball looked down at the ground.

"Poyo," he said sadly. He looked straight into Fumu's eyes, his eyes filled with sadness. Fumu started to pet the little Star Warrior.

"Don't worry, Kirby. Everything is fine," said Fumu. Bun walked up to Kirby and held his hand up.

"C'mon! Up top!" said Bun. Kirby smiled a bit and gave Bun a high five. Bun laughed and looked to the left. He turned back to Kirby but his head suddenly jerked back to the left. Fumu saw this and looked the direction that Bun was looking at. She gasped.

"Oh my NOVA," she whispered. She ran over to the object and picked it up. It was a dead bird. It's beautiful blue feathers were stained with maroon blood. She examined it closer. It had two bite marks on it's neck.

"Poyo?" said Kirby. He tried to look at the bird but Fumu hid it just in time.

"No Kirby. You can't see," Fumu looked at her brother. Bun hung his head down. He had nothing to say. The three stood in silence before Honey and Iroh ran towards them.

"Fumu! Bun!" Honey jumped up and down, a big cheerful grin on her face. Bun looked at Honey and gave her a nervous smile.

"What's up?" Bun rubbed the back of his head. Iroh pointed towards the square.

"There's a new girl in town! She's the same species as Kirby!" Iroh started to drag Bun towards the square. Honey did the same for Fumu. Kirby followed all four of his friends. Once they got to the square, they saw her. She was a dark green puffball with lavender eyes. Her hair was midnight blue and her feet were the color of fire. Fumu and Bun instantly knew who she was.

"Mackenzie!" Fumu and Bun waved at her. Mackenzie faced the group and smiled. She walked towards them.

"Hello! My name is Mackenzie as you know. But you can call me Macky," she said cheerfully.

"Hi! I'm Honey." She jumped in the air.

"I'm Iroh." He held his hand out. Macky shook it.

"What's up? I'm Bun." He smiled a little.

"I'm Fumu." She pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"POYO!" Kirby jumped into the air. He was so happy to be able to make a new friend. Macky growled.

"Kirby!" she fumed. Everyone stared at Macky, saying absolutely nothing. Macky tilted her head.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Bun took a step forward and spoke up.

"Kirby was the only one who never said his name. None of us have even said his name. So...how do you know his name if you never met him before?"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! CLIFFHANGER! So...how DOES Macky know Kirby 's name? Hmm...If you want to, you can guess why. But people who already know, DON'T SPOIL IT!**


	3. You Act Weird

"I...um..."

Macky looked at the group of kids, all their arms crossed. She smiled nervously. She tapped her foot and put her stub on her mouth.

"Well, he DID defeat Nightmare. I heard of his victory. It's a really popular topic." Macky rubbed the back of her head. All the kids looked at each other and put their arms by their sides.

Except Fumu.

The Cappy girl narrowed her eyes and stared at Macky. The female puffball shuffled uncomfortably. She didn't like Fumu already.

"I don't believe you. You are lying. I can tell," Fumu put her arms done but her gaze didn't leave Macky. Kirby pulled Fumu's arm.

"POYO!" Kirby pointed at Arthur. He was a couple of feet away. Fumu gave Macky one last look before walking towards Arthur. Macky sighed and looked at the remaining people. Honey smiled a little.

"We were going to play some soccer. Want to join?" Honey grabbed Kirby's little hand. Kirby pulled it away and ran over to Fumu's side. Macky's eyes flashed red for a quick second. She hissed.

"What do you have against Kirby? You just met him," Bun looked at Honey and Iroh. The two nodded their heads. They were curious too.

"I'm just getting a bad vibe from him," she mumbled. Bun could tell she was lying. It was plain in sight. But he didn't want to press Macky anymore. He didn't want to be like his sister.

"So what about that soccer game?" said Bun, changing the subject. Macky nodded.

"Yes. Let's go and get started," said Macky, her voice showing no emotion. She started to walk ahead. Honey, Bun and Iroh followed her.

**With Kirby, Fumu and Arthur:**

"So what do you think of my daughter?" Arthur smiled a little but it quickly faded when he saw Fumu and Kirby's sad expressions.

"She acts...weird," Fumu looked at Kirby. Kirby was looking at Arthur, his eyes filled with sadness. She sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur looked at Fumu with concern. Fumu folded her hands together.

"Well, it's only to Kirby. She hisses and growls at him. She even knew his name. But neither did Kirby nor I have said his name. How does she know his name?" Fumu was anxious to get some answers.

"I don't know. I never told her," Arthur crossed his arms and tapped his foot. Fumu put a hand on her forehead. Great, even Arthur didn't know.

"Well, do you have any information to help me?" Fumu's eyes were filled with hope. Arthur shook his head and the hope in her eyes died down.

"I'm sorry," said Arthur. Kirby looked down at the ground and saw some black cloth. He picked it up and examined it. He found something strange on it.

"POYO!" Arthur and Fumu cut their conversation short and faced Kirby. They saw the cloth. Fumu took the cloth and looked at it. She saw something strange and showed it to Arthur.

"It looks like the cloth had a letter on it but it got torn." Arthur turned the cloth around. He couldn't guess what letter it was since the cloth was small.

"Well if you get any information, tell me," Fumu grabbed Kirby 's hand. Arthur nodded and hid the cloth. Fumu and Kirby walked away, leaving Arthur by himself. He looked up at the clear sky.

"Why? Just why?" He whispered. He looked down at the ground. He pulled out a picture. It was a picture of himself and Macky, on the day she was born. It was the best day in his life.

"I can't believe this is the first time in seven years since I've seen her." Arthur put the picture away and left, feeling pain and regret.

**YAY! NEXT CHAPTER! Guess what guys? Since my big project is done, I HAVE MORE TIME! YAAAAAY! And for this story only, I'm going to ask questions that you answer in the reviews, okay? So here's the first one:**

**Why do you think Arthur was feeling pain and regret?**

**XD I know. Random. But I want to see what you guys think. BYE! ENJOY!**


	4. Another Death

**DERP! IMMA HERE! Again...Just read the story, fools!**

_From what I have learn, you are born with light inside of you._

_As you grow older, darkness tries to get rid of the light._

_Depending on your actions, you can keep the light or let darkness in._

_I only want my daughter to let in darkness. _

_I don't want her to be like her...mom._

_She will be my little girl. Always._

_I don't want her to be a Star Warrior._

_-N_

**With Bun, Iroh, Honey and Macky:**

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Honey jumped back and hugged Iroh.

"Honey, it's not going to hurt you. It's dead." Iroh pushed Honey off of him. Bun picked up the dead hamster. He saw two bite marks on it's neck.

"Just like the bird. It had these bite marks." Bun lightly touched the marks. He looked at his fingers. There was nothing there. The blood must have been dry already.

"You shouldn't mourn for a stupid hamster."

Everyone faced Macky. She held her head down. She kicked the ground.

"These dead animals have been around lately. I'm starting to worry." Bun put the hamster down and sighed.

"You shouldn't. It's not your problem. It's-" She cut herself off. She didn't want to tell the kids. She turned her back on them.

"If you don't-"

"POYO!"

"Wait just a second!"

Macky turned around and saw an angry Fumu and Kirby. Kirby was jumping up and down while Fumu had her arms crossed.

"I'm going to ask you a question and you have to answer it. NO. LIES!" Fumu tapped her foot on the wet grass. Macky hissed at Fumu.

"You can't make me talk." Macky kicked some dirt at Fumu. It landed on the Cappy girl's dress.

"You little nightmare." Macky's eyes widened.

"N-Nightmare? He's here?" Macky turned her head to the left then the right.

The Cappies and Kirby stared at Macky, their eyes only focused on her. Macky shook her head and turned her back on them.

"Goodbye," she murmured. She walked away, leaving some pure white angel feathers in her path. Fumu looked at Bun, Iroh and Honey.

"What happened?" Fumu grabbed Kirby 's little arm. Kirby smiled.

"We played a little soccer then we found a dead hamster. It had bite marks like the bird. Macky said not to mourn for it. Then she said it wasn't our problem. She was about to say who's problem it was but she stopped right before she did," Bun lifted his bangs up a little. His blue eyes were revealed.

"She's weird," Honey was hiding behind Iroh. Bun smirked at Fumu. She rolled her eyes.

"She's new. She-"

"But doesn't it strike you odd that she instantly reacted when you said Nightmare?" Iroh put his hand over his mouth. Fumu looked to the side.

"You're right, Iroh. That was strange." Fumu put both her hands on her face. She sighed. NOVA, that girl was a freak.

"Never in my entire have I met a vampire," mumbled Bun. Fun I removed her hands from her face.

"What did you say?" asked Fumu.

"I said never in my life have I met a vampire," said Bun clearer. Fumu gasped and slapped Bun across the face.

"NOT EVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I MET SOMEONE SO RUDE!" Fumu stormed off, with Kirby following in her path. Bun looked at Iroh and Honey.

"I wasn't talking about her."

**With Macky:**

Macky was hiding in some trees. She grabbed an apple and started to eat it. She smiled. It was good to have some time to herself. She tapped her foot on one of the branches. Suddenly, she felt a vibration in her angel wing. She smiled bigger and pulled out a black disc from underneath one of her feathers.

"Finally. You were so late," whispered Macky. She pressed a red button on the disc. A hologram of Nightmare appeared. He smiled.

"Hi, Father. It has only been a day but it feels like a year. I hate it here," said Macky. Nightmare laughed a little.

"I'm sorry but in order for this plan to work, you need to stay with..." Nightmare trailed off, not wanting to say _his _name. But Macky knew who Nightmare was talking about.

"I almost blew my cover...twice," she murmured. She looked down in shame.

"Mackenzie, look up," said Nightmare. Macky looked at the hologram of Nightmare. She grabbed another apple and ate it slowly.

"This will be done as soon as you know it. Then, you can come back home. Like I said, I'm sorry. Goodbye." With that, the hologram disappeared.

"NOVA, everyone is completely ignorant. If it wasn't for Kirby, Father would have won," mumbled Macky. Her eyes glowed a warm lavender. She had a brilliant idea.

"OF COURSE! Why didn't I think of this?!" exclamied the female puffball. She jumped out of the tree and was about to run out of the forest but then realized something.

"I almost forgot." She kicked the tree and caught her disc. She ran out of the forest, her idea still in her mind.

**The question is:**

**What do you think their plan is?**

**Enjoy.**


	5. Poor Kirby

It became the next day. Fumu and Bun have been finding more dead animals. They were starting to get suspicious.

* * *

"This is the fifth bird I found." Bun picked up the dead bird. It had the same bite marks on it's neck. He lightly probed the bite wound.

"Hey, where's Kirby?" Fumu finally realized she and Bun haven't seen Kirby all day. Bun put the dead bird in the half-full plastic bag he was holding. He shrugged.

"Let's go to his house and see if he's there." He suggested. Fumu nodded then pointed at the bag.

"Hide the bag. I don't want Kirby to see those animals." She ordered. Bun sighed and hid the bag in a bush. He ran off ahead. Fumu soon followed after him.

* * *

Fumu walked up to Kirby's house. She knocked on the door.

There was no respond.

She knocked again.

Nothing.

"Aww come on!" shouted Bun. He ran up to the door and slammed it open. The siblings looked inside and gasped.

Everything was tossed around. It looked like there was a earthquake. The television set was thrown across the house. The screen was shattered into tiny glass pieces. Kirby 's bed was flipped upside down. Feathers from the pillow were scattered around the floor. The walls were covered in claw marks and blood.

"_Poyooooo..."_

Fumu and Bun turned their attention to Kirby 's starry blanket. Fumu walked over carefully, avoiding the shards. She lifted up the blanket. She put a hand over her mouth. She felt as she was going to cry.

She saw her little pink friend, badly hurt. He was covered in scraps and bruises. He had a small gash on his left foot. But what really stood out was...the bite marks on his side. Fumu gently touched the wound. Kirby cried out in pain.

"POYOOOOO!" He screamed. Fumu quickly pulled her hand away. She looked at her fingers. They were covered in Kirby 's light red blood.

"Oh Kirby..." Tears rolled down Fumu's face. She shouldn't have let Kirby stay by himself. She knew about these marks. And she didn't protect him. It was all her fault.

"I'm sorry, Kirby. It's all my fault. Hate me all you want. I know you want to," she choked out. Her buried her face in her hands. She felt as a hand went on her shoulder.

"Fumu, it not-"

"YES IT IS"

Bun was taken back by Fumu's sudden outburst. She continued to cry. Bun sighed. He picked up Kirby. He squeaked a little and shut his eyes. Bun softly hugged Kirby.

"It's okay, Kirby. Mama and Papa are going to help you. Me and Fumu will help, too." Bun saw a smile form on Kirby 's little face. Bun couldn't help but smile too. Fumu looked up at her brother and friend.

"Kirby..." She got back on her feet. She rubbed the pink football's forehead. He purred happily. The Cappy girl smiled sadly. She started to walk out the door. She motioned for Bun.

"Come. We must take Kirby back to our house." She walked out and Bun followed, a sleeping Kirby in his arms. As they walked out, a pair of lavender eyes watched them from a tree. The owner sneered and jumped to another tree.

"Those two pest are getting in my way!" She jumped to another tree. She licked her bloodied fangs.

"I, Mackenzie Star Nightmare, will make Fumu and Bun pay!" she declared. She jumped out of the tree and ran into the shadows.

* * *

King Dedede stared at his Nightmare Enterprise cellphone. All he saw was static. He growled and looked at his advisor.

"Escargon! Why don't we get demons anymore?!" he shouted. Escargon flinched a little then sighed.

"For the millionth time, the company was destroyed a year ago. Nightmare died, Customer Service died, all the-"

"I think you should take that back."

Dedede and Escargon were shocked to hear a voice. They were the only ones in the room. Dedede slowly faced his phone. Replacing the static, there was Customer Service and Nightmare. Customer Service had a smug look on his face. Nightmare's face showed no emotion.

"Hey, Triple D. How's it been going?" asked Customer Service. Dedede growled loudly.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!" bellowed Dedede. Nightmare and Customer Service faced each other.

"Umm...things..." replied Nightmare. Dedede rolled his eyes but then smiled.

"At least you two are back. With bigger and better demons! I want-"

"We don't have any right now." Said the two. Escargon's eyes widened. He faced the phone.

"How could you not have any demon?!" He hissed. Nightmare put a hand on his forehead.

"I'm greatly weakened. I have no powers to make demons." He lied. His shades flashed red at the memory of Kirby defeating him.

"But what is the king going to use to defeat Kirby?" questioned Escargon. The demon creator and the salesman faced each other again. They turned towards the king and his advisor, smiles stretched crossed their faces.

"Arthur has a daughter. She just came to Dreamland. Bring her us and we will let you use her...for a high price." said Nightmare. Dedede grinned big.

"DEAL! But what does she look like?" Dedede's eyes narrowed.

"We'll send you a photo. When you do get her, put her on the transporter...and we'll do our job." Customer Service pressed a button and the image of Escargon and Dedede disappeared. The salesman faced his Lord.

"What are you really planning?" Customer Service tapped his armrest. Nightmare smiled.

"I'll make sure Mackenzie has done the deed. And I'll give her the weapon that will destroy Kirby once and for all." Nightmare laughed darkly and descended to the shadows. Customer Service sighed and faced the black screen.

"May the stars be with you, Princess Mackenzie."

**YAAAAAAAAAAY! New chapter! I'm so mean to Fumu even though I like her. XD I'm also mean to Kirby and I like him. XD I love Macky. She's my little girl. I would never get rid of her. Now the question is:**

**So far, Macky hasn't been using her wings. Why do you think she isn't using them? **

**Enjoy!**


	6. Daughter of Darkness

_Arthur hugged the pink bundle tightly. He felt nothing but joy. He had just given birth to his child, and she was perfectly fine. It was a miracle. Arthur pulled some of the blanket out of the baby's face. She was asleep. She looked so much like Arthur. But only one thing bugged him._

_The bat wing._

_That wing...that horrible wing...reminded Arthur who was the other parent. Arthur growled at the thought of him. Her other parent, was someone so horrible...so destructive...so deadly...Arthur wished his daughter didn't have to be related to HIM._

_"Hello, Arthur. I heard my child was born. I wish to see her." Arthur looked around the room and on the corner of the bed, Nightmare was sitting there. He was in his puffball form._

_"What do you want?!" hissed Arthur. He pulled the bundle closer to him. Nightmare crawled over to Arthur and smirked._

_"I said I wanted to see my child." Nightmare gazed at his daughter. She looked so much like Arthur. She looked absolutely nothing like Nightmare. He growled._

_"Why doesn't she look like me?!" Nightmare snatched the bundle before Arthur could even react. Arthur tried to stand up but his stomach started to hurt. Arthur winced and lied back down._

_"Give her back, Nightmare!" Arthur's lavender eyes narrowed as Nightmare pushed the baby's hair around. A few moments later, Nightmare found something interesting. Tiny little golden nubs crowned her head. Nightmare smiled._

_"She's going to have horns," said Nightmare. Arthur rolled his eyes and crossed his arms._

_"Alright, alright. Now give Mackenzie back." Arthur held his arms out. Nightmare shook his head and nuzzled Mackenzie's little face._

_"No. I think I'll keep her." Nightmare hissed a little. Mackenzie opened her lavender eyes and began to weep. Arthur growled._

_"I SAID GIVE HER BACK!" Arthur's anger started to grow. His eyes flashed amber. Nightmare laughed and hugged Mackenzie._

_"Relax. I'll be a gooood influence on her." A bright light blinded Arthur. The dark green puffball blinked a few times to regain his vision. Once he did, his child and Nightmare were gone._

_"No...this can't be happening..." Arthur wrapped his arms around himself and squeezed his eyes shut. His joy quickly turned to sorrow. He shouldn't have let Nightmare even get close to Mackenzie. Now she was gone. And she was going to be just like Nightmare._

_It was all...his...fault..._

* * *

"DADDY!"

Arthur blinked and looked at Macky. She had a concerned look on her face. Arthur sighed.

"What is it, Macky?" he asked. She took out a box. Arthur examined it. It was a toy helicopter. He turned his attention to his daughter. She had a big smile on her face.

"I wanna fly this thing outside! Can you come with me?" Macky's eyes gave off a warm glow. Arthur frowned.

"I'm sorry but...I'm busy now. Go do it by yourself." Arthur looked aside. He didn't want to see how sad she was. Macky looked down at the ground, disappointed.

"Oh...okay. But can I at least have my cape Father gave me?" asked Macky. Arthur was slightly startled. He didn't want her to have anything Nightmare gave to her. To him, it symbolized evil. Arthur didn't want his own daughter to be nefarious.

"Please don't wear it. I don't-"

"But I want it! Father means a lot to me and I miss him! Please! Just for today!" Macky was on the ground, her stubs together, pleading for Arthur to allow her to wear it. Arthur didn't answer right away. He thought it over.

_"But...people will see the cape and hate her. I want people to like her. I don't want her to be in solitary." _Arthur sighed. If he didn't let her have it, she would keep pestering him until he did. It was a lose-lose situation. He sighed.

"Fine. You may wear it. But if someone says it looks like Nightmare's cape, tell them it's a coincidence." Arthur walked over to his closet and pulled out a black and yellow suitcase. The black represented darkness. The yellow represented light. The suitcase belonged to Macky, daughter of light and darkness.

"It's the first thing you'll see once you open it," said Macky. Arthur grabbed the zipper and unzipped the suitcase. He opened it. Macky was indeed right. There was that ridiculous cape on top of everything else, in perfect shape. Arthur grabbed the cape and threw it at Macky.

"Here! Take that farcical cape away from me!" hissed Arthur. He turned his back on Macky and started to put the suitcase away. Macky hissed quietly and left her daddy's room. She gazed upon her magnificent cape. It resembled Nightmare's cape. She put it on.

"Best birthday gift ever!" She twirled in a circle, a giant smile on her face. When she stopped, she looked into the mirror. She pushed her hair around. Her horns were started to grow. They were hiding in her midnight blue hair. She truly was the daughter of Nightmare.

_BZZT, BZZT!_

Macky stopped revering herself and grabbed the black disc from under her angel wing's feathers. She pressed a button and the hologram of Nightmare appeared. His face was emotionless.

"Hi, Father!" exclamied Macky in a cheerful voice. She put a huge grin on her face, revealing her tiny fangs. Nightmare examined her. She started to look more like him. He smiled a bit.

"Macky, there's going to be a snail and a penguin after you. Once they find you, obey their orders. It's all part of my plan" Nightmare's voice sent chills down Macky's spine. Even though she was used to it, his voice always sounded crueler and colder everyday.

"Are you talking about King Dedederp and his boyfriend?" Macky laughed quietly at her own joke. Nightmare just nodded.

"Yes. Don't forget what I-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Macky turned around. Standing there, was Arthur with his hands curled up into fist. His eyes burned amber in anger. He quickly snatched the disc from Macky's hand before she could even say or do anything.

"Hey! Give it back! It's mine!" Macky jumped up and tried to grab the disc. Arthur held it high above her head. He pressed the button and turned it off. He gave Macky a look of disapproval.

"Mackenzie...how could you? You are my-"

"But I'm always Nightmare's daughter! And I will be his daughter for as long as I live!" She wanted to burst into a flame of fury, destroy Arthur, destroy Kirby, but no.

_"Once you get to Dreamland, don't kill anyone just yet. Wait for a while to attack Kirby. He will be the only one you'll kill." _Those were Nightmare's exact words to Macky. She sighed and looked into Arthur's burning eyes.

"Mackenzie Star, I-"

"Star is my middle name. Nightmare is my last name." Macky blurted out. As soon as she did, she covered her mouth. Arthur's eyes became a deeper shade of amber. He turned the disc in his hand then smiled in a demonic way.

"Is this the only way you can talk to Nightmare?" asked Arthur. His voice had no emotion. Macky just nodded. She already guessed what he was doing. He was confiscating the disc from her.

"Good..." This time, his voice had a little happiness in it and his voice sounded bold. He reached for his sword and pulled it out. The golden sword gleamed in the sunlight.

"W-What are you doing, D-Daddy?" Macky stuttered a bit, fearing what Arthur was going to do. He just smiled.

"I'm just making a kabob." After he finished that sentence, he stabbed the disc. Macky gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Tears started to fill her shiny lavender eyes. Arthur smiled and lifted his sword up again, stabbing one last time. There was no way for Macky to talk to Nightmare.

"You...YOU MONSTER!" shouted Macky. She got down and picked up the pieces. Her teardrop fell on the pieces. Nightmare was right, Arthur was a horrible person. She didn't wail. She had to stay strong.

_"Don't show your enemy that you are weak. Don't let them find out your weaknesses." _One last tear fell before Macky looked at Arthur. Her mouth was a scowl. Her eyes burned amber. Arthur shook his head.

"I will not let you go throu-" At that moment, Macky threw a small throwing knife about one inch away from Arthur's foot. Her eyes reverted back to lavender.

"Watch yourself," she warned. She stared to walk away but Arthur grabbed her shoulder.

"You're not off the hook. Go to your room." Arthur could hear her growl. She shook her head.

"Fine! Like I have anything better to do!" She stormed off, her cape swaying in the wind. Arthur sighed. She would never get over Nightmare. They had a special bond. A bond not even Arthur could break.

* * *

"Poyoooo..."

Kirby smiled sickly at Fumu. She smiled warmly and pet his fuzzy head. Kirby started to get better. Thank NOVA, it seemed like Kirby was a goner. The stars kept Kirby's innocent soul alive.

"Hey sis, isn't it strange that Macky hasn't been around all day?" Bun was staring out the window, his head slightly tilted. Fumu thought for a second then nodded in agreement.

"I bet she's hiding from her crime!" exclamied Fumu. Her free hand clenched into a tight fist. Her eyes narrowed.

"How do you know without proof?" Meta Knight was behind Bun. When the Cappy boy turned around, he jumped a little.

"But Meta Knight! She's been acting like this since the day she arrived in Dreamland!" said Fumu. Bun nodded and walked over to the couch. He sat down.

"But how can you tell she hurt Kirby? No puffball nor Cappy could do that." Meta looked at the patched up wound. Lots of blood stained the patch.

"Why don't you go meet her?! See for yourself!" Fumu scoffed and looked away. She was obviously in a fit of rage. Meta walked over to the door.

"Then I shall do that." With that, he walked out the room. Fumu looked at her brother.

"Watch, I'm right. He's wrong." She smiled a bit. Bun showed no feelings towards Fumu's statement. Inside, he didn't think it was Macky. Knowing his sister, she's accusing everyone on everything. Hopefully, Fumu was wrong...for once.

* * *

"SIR!"

Sword and Blade ran up to Meta Knight. The blueberry faced his knaves.

"What is it?" Meta didn't move a muscle. He stood still like a statue, cape wrapped around himself. Sword and Blade panted heavily. Blade held his hand up to signal to wait. Once he caught his breath, he spoke.

"We heard Dedede was looking for some girl. Says she's important. He also said Nightmare wanted her if I recall." Blade stood tall with pride. Meta looked away and his golden eyes became forest green.

"Did he ever say anything about this girl's appearance?" Meta looked at his knaves once again. Sword shook his head.

"Nothing much. Only that she was a puffball." Sword looked at Blade, who was still acting like the big cheese. Sword punched Blade's shoulder. The shorter knave didn't take that too kindly. He punched Sword back. Sword didn't like that so he punched Blade. They repeatedly punched each other until...

"STOP IT!" Meta's eyes instantly went blood red. The knaves quickly put their hands by their sides. They stared at their sir. He shook his head.

"I'm trying to think but you two are acting so childish!" Meta closed his eyes and bit his lip.

_"No...Don't get exasperated. Just keep calm." _He sighed and opened his eyes. They were golden yellow. He looked at Sword and Blade. They had their heads hung in shame.

"Sorry, sir..." they murmured. Meta put a gloved hand on his mask.

"Just go back to our room. I shall deal with this personally." The blue knight hoped this was the girl Fumu and Bun were talking about. The knaves nodded and walked away. Meta walked the opposite way. He hid his hand behind his cape. He crossed his fingers. This had to be the girl. If it wasn't her, he didn't know what he would do.

**Can I let Nightmare burn the schools? PLEEEEEEEEEEASE?!**

**School is giving me more homework which I HAAAAAATE! But anyways, YAY! A new chapter!** **Yes, I had to add Meta Knight. It had to be done. XD**

**I hope I can fit in time to work on my other stories. I updated this own since it had some progress. I hope you understand. Now the question is:**

**Throughout the chapter, Macky recalls Nightmare's words to her. Why did Nightmare tell her these things?**

**Enjoy! R&R!**


End file.
